Historically, access control systems have required dedicated card readers and fixed door controllers connected to electro-mechanical door locks or gates. Local door controllers provide for recognition of magnetic cards and generation of control signals for electromagnetic door locks or turnstiles. Separate and apart from access control, video surveillance and video recording systems have required fixed cameras and positioning motors and matrix switches coupled with mass storage devices such as digital video recorders to store video data. However, in many situations the access control systems and video surveillance system have been separate. Such legacy systems include, among other things, digital and analog cameras, and positioning hardware, door controllers, gate controllers, alarms, motion sensors, card readers, biometric readers and keypads for password entry. For each of these different types of legacy systems, there are numerous controllers and protocols.
Modern access control systems seek to integrate access control and video surveillance with an integrated combination of hardware and software operated on a central computer server. Generally, such servers provide control for multiple access control points, communication with local controllers, cameras and camera position controllers and digital and analog video recording devices. The servers also generally provide software for user interfaces, database control and drivers for various hardware components.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a prior art security system. Legacy security systems are typically deployed in a building facility 110 surrounded by campus grounds 111 and secured by fence 112 having vehicle and pedestrian entrances 113, 114. Robotically controlled “pan, tilt, zoom” (“PTZ”) cameras 123, 124 are positioned to view the entrances and scan along a predetermined path known as a “tour”. Security server 119 is a network server including graphic user interface 120, database 121 and mass video storage 122 resident on network 125. Security server 119 operates a security software program that coordinates the functions of the local controllers, physical access hardware database 121 and mass video storage 122. Network 125 is further connected to local controllers 101, 102, 103 and 104. The local controllers each are hardwired to physical access hardware 105, 106, 107 and 108. The physical access hardware includes devices such as turnstiles, magnetic door locks, mantraps, gate controllers and hydraulic vehicle barricades. Network 125 is generally local area network, such as an Ethernet network and includes legacy analog connectors such as RGU 58 for communication of analog video.
In use, an access badge is swiped through a card reader and a code is typed into a keypad. Digital signals, including codes from the access badge and the keypad, are locally stored and transmitted via the network to the server. The security software validates the access badge and code and transmits a signal to the local controller to allow or deny access. The local controller then sends an analog signal to the hardware component.
Legacy security systems are highly susceptible to failure. For example, failure of any wired connection between doors, local controllers and the server will cause the access controller or door controller to be inoperable. As another example, component “mismatch” due to hardware changes and software updates can cause system failure. Still further, equipment failure of a hardwired access point often leaves the access point unusable until repair is made.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2011/0247058 to Kisters discloses an on-demand personal identification method incorporating a PDA with a sensor system interface and a wireless transmitter/receiver to transmit data. However, no provision is made for integration of the PDA into a legacy security system or to provide for communication of coordinated messages between PDAs, nor is “self-discovery” of a PDA network disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,809,951 to Hellenthal discloses a system and method for automated border crossing checks that includes reading identification data from an identification card using a card reader attached to a gate and conveying the identification data to a database. However, no provision is made for replacing a malfunctioning card reader while repairs are made.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,441 to Zekich discloses a security system for access to a secure area with two sets of revolving doors defining chambers with identification sensors. A secure guard room includes a pass window for accepting and/or supplying passcards for entry. However, no provision is made for substituting one controller for another if the system becomes inoperable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,867,683 to Calvesio, et al. discloses controlling access to high security zones through doors with biometric and ID readers to identify individuals and a scheduler to ensure that an individual is only allowed access to one zone at a time. However, no provision is made to execute these functions portably.
U.S. Publication No. 2006/0018519 to Siegel, et al. discloses a handheld device used to record certain biometric data and then transmit it to an offsite processing center for comparison. However, no provision is made to coordinate functions of a group of handheld devices or to accommodate legacy hardware.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,015,754 to Slagel discloses a portable security facility having a security sensing device for reading an access device which unlocks a barrier. However, no provision is made for control of legacy systems or for discovery of other portable facilities. Further, no provision is made for database coordination.